Striving for Freedom
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Fiona thought she was the only human in Aaa, but in District 8, there's a young girl named Fuyuko. For the longest time, the Ice Queen has tried to keep her away from everyone else in Aaa. Chunk, her best friend, helps her escape the Queen's watchful eye.
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my first Adventure Time fanfic, so be nice! :D Anyway... I have a thing about OC characters, so I hope you don't mind that I added another human. XD**

_**Disclaimer-**_**I don't own Adventure Time!**

Introduction

"Mann… Why does District 8 have to be soo close to the Ice Kingdom?" Fuyuko wondered aloud while rubbing her arms for warmth. She wore a little purple cat-eared hat over her long white hair. A black cat stood behind her, watching her sadly.

"Maybe we should leave, Fuyuko," the cat replied, shaking snowflakes out of his long black fur. She brushed small bits of snow off her lavender ballerina skirt. Her hands were hidden in soft black mittens.

"But you like the winter, Chunk!" she gasped, looking at her friend with wide eyes. The black cat purred softly, smiling at Fuyuko. She pulled at the ends of the sleeves of her purple sweater.

"I like summer more," he told her, and she smiled back at him before nodding.

"Okay! Then… I think we should head for the hills!" Fuyuko pointed to the greener hills in the distance. Chunk grew into a larger version of himself. Fuyuko put her warm hands to her cool, pink cheeks.

"Alright, let's go!" the cat said enthusiastically. She jumped onto the cat's back, her long black and purple socks sliding down her legs slightly. She smiled excitedly, curling her fingers around the male cat's fur. Chunk bounced forward into another patch of snow, her hair flowing back into the wind. She smiled at the sky before finally snuggling her face into the cat's warm pelt. They were off to a place where it was almost always spring… _Thus __their __journey __began._

**Please Review~! I do enjoy getting some kind of encouragement! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 1

*~*Fuyuko's PoV*~*

I stood in a field of poppies. I breathed in the scent of the flowers, feeling light. It was so warm here. I took off my black mittens, wiggling my fingers. I smiled at Chunk.

"It's so pretty!" I squealed. The cat purred in amusement.

"It's a field of flowers, of course it is," he meowed, lying down in the red flowers. I put my mittens in my backpack. I picked a couple of the red flowers, holding them gently in between my fingers. The petals swayed in the wind gently. I slid the stem of the flower into my hair, intertwining it with my white hair. I picked another flower, attaching it to the first flower. I slowly made a tiara of poppies in my plain white hair. My purple hat laid on my bag.

"Are you trying to be a flower princess?" Chunk asked me. I giggled.

"Well, I've never heard of there being a flower princess, so I guess I can pretend…" I replied. I removed my sweater. My shirt untucked itself as I did so. It was rather long on me, so it fell out like a dress. I wrapped a ribbon around the waist. I danced across the field, laughing as I did.

"I love it here!" I giggled, "It's so pretty and comforting." Chunk stood. He picked up my things.

"We can't stay here forever, _princess_," he replied in a teasing tone. I pouted slightly.

"I know…" I breathed in reply, "Just for today?"

"Alright," he acquiesced. I jumped up and down in glee.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I cried in joy.

"Huh? A princess?" someone said. A pretty girl wearing a bunny hat and all blue stepped out into the field. I stared at her silently.

"What princess do you think she is, Fionna?" the calico cat with her asked.

"I guess a flower one," the girl said, tapping her chin. Chunk let out a quiet purr of amusement. I stared at them in confusion and surprise. I hadn't moved since I'd heard the girl speak.

"Hi, Flower Princess!" the cat said, bouncing over to me. I giggled and smiled at her. I reached out to stroke her head. I loved cats.

"Hello, little cat," I replied, thinking it would be fun to be a princess, even if for only a little while. She purred, leaning into my hand. I had perfected the technique of petting cats many years ago in District 8.

"My name is Fionna, and that's Cake," the girl told me. I smiled again. I was happy that they were friendly people.

"My name is Fuyuko. The big, black cat over there is Chunk," I told her, "He's my guard." Chunk stood, puffing out his chest a little. Cake looked at him with saucer-eyes. I laughed at that look.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Fuyuko. What are you doing here though? Are you far from your castle?" she inquired curiously.

"Oh no, I'm not a princess of flowers. I'm simply a lone traveler and a friend who is watching over me," I replied. Fionna looked at me in surprise.

"How could you not be a princess? You're dressed like one," Fionna told me. I shook my head.

"Maybe… I wouldn't know," I sighed, staring up at the sky, "It's so much prettier here, in the land of Spring."

"Where are you from?" Cake asked.

"A small town near the Ice Kingdom," I answered.

"Near the Ice Queen!" Fionna gasped. I nodded as Chunk's eyes narrowed at the mention of the vile queen.

"We are here, fleeing the cold grasp of that woman," Chunk informed them. I smiled and nodded, to show that this was true.

"Well, I know just the place you could hang at!" Fionna cried. I looked at her in surprise.

"Where?" I asked.

"With us," Cake told me with a purr. Chunk's ears twitched.

"Let's get going then. It has become rather late," he meowed. I grabbed my tan backpack and climbed onto his back. Fionna did the same, just on Cake. Cake and Fionna led us away from the field of poppies and I, sadly, watched it disappear. I pulled out my map and drew out where the field was. We passed through a thick forest next. Many animals lurked in there. I drew that into my map as well, giving places names since I didn't know what they were. Chunk burst out into a field and I saw a giant tree house.

"Woah! Is that it?" I asked, pointing at the tree house. I saw the Candy Palace near by the castle as well. I placed my map back in the bag. Chunk skidded to a stop as a black unicorn landed in front of us. I screamed as I was tossed off of him. I rolled through the grass.

"It's Lord Monochromicorn!" Cake mewed excitedly. The horse stomped his hoof, and eyed Chunk. Chunk laid down lazily.

"Hi Fionna, Cake," a man dressed completely in pink said, stepping off of the unicorn.

"Hey, Prince Gumball," Fionna smiled brightly. I sat up in the grass.

"Ow!" I yelled at Chunk. The black cat looked at me, and then burst out laughing.

"Are you a princess?" Prince Gumball asked me and helped me to my feet. I smiled.

"No way! I don't even look like one!" I replied, patting the air as I said that.

"Oh, that's a surprise," he commented.

"Hey, P.G…. Have you seen Marshall Lee lately? He said he had written a new song," Fionna said. I looked at her curiously. _Who's that?_

_****_**Please Review! You'd be really awesome if you did~**


	3. Chapter 2

**I had a moment... I was supposed to upload this an hour ago... :/**

******Disclaimer- In Soviet Russia, you (still) don't own Adventure Time, Adventure Time owns you.**

Chapter 2

I bit back the insistent question at the back of mind, _who's Marshall Lee?_ I hated curiosity. It was such a strange thing. Chunk yawned softly, his ease wasn't exactly relaxing.

"No, I haven't," Prince Gumball answered Fionna. She sighed, brushing her long bangs back. I felt like sitting down, seeing as this conversation was going no where.

"Huh, that's weird… I thought you two talked more than that," Fionna said tapping her chin lightly with her forefinger.

"That must be your imagination, honey," Cake pointed out. I remained silent as Fionna looked at the cat angrily.

"No, it isn't!" she denied.

"The Vampire King and I don't exactly get along…" Prince Gumball informed Fionna, shrugging slightly. She sighed in disbelief.

"That can't be! I told you two to get along better!" Fionna complained lightly.

"Secrets are no fun~ Secrets are for everyone~" I sang lightly, if only to throw off the two's conversation that was growing in intensity. It seemed to have an unintended effect.

"WHAT SECRETS!" Fionna yelled at Prince Gumball. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Erm… Fionna, that was a nursery song I learned…" I told her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"And there I thought Prince Gumball was keeping things from me," Fionna said. Cake gave her a bewildered look.

"Girl, what has got you so on-edge?" she asked. Fionna shook her head.

"It's nothing," she answered.

"Doesn't seem like it," Chunk pointed out, his black tail waving back and forth across the grass. The tail flicked the tendrils back and forth with ease, almost seeming like the wind. I was beginning to feel the stress flowing off of everyone.

"This doesn't feel healthy!" I cried, jumping on Chunk's back. He leapt up, frightened by the sudden weight on his back. He dashed off toward the Burning Lands.

"HEY! Don't go that way! Everything's on fire there!" Fionna yelled after them. Chunk and I didn't really listen to her though. Chunk seemed fearless of the flames at first, but then he was dashing through it all to escape the fiery beasts.

"Aieeee!" I cried as a Fire Wolf jumped at us. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out all of the heat and monsters. The heat suddenly died down in immense amounts. I opened my eyes as Chunk collapsed. I rolled off his back panting. My heart was beating at a billion miles per second. I laid on the cool rock with my eyes closed, waiting for the calm to reach me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Chunk hissed angrily.

"I was as scared as you were!" I snapped in reply. Then I laid back down, turning my face to the starry sky. It was my third day away from the Ice Kingdom, and I was loving it. I never saw a wink of the creepy, old Ice Queen and her mysterious powers. I wasn't really looking at the sky. Mostly I was waiting for myself to calm down. (A/N: **As my friend, Marissa, would say, "Calm Down, It's not that serious."**) I let out a small sigh as my heart beat returned to its normal pace. Chunk sounded like he was asleep, and I wouldn't mind sleeping here. I just hoped there wouldn't be any monsters here.

"Well, hello there," someone said.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, sitting up as fast as I could. I banged my head into the very someone afore mentioned.

"Ow! What was that for?" that someone asked. I opened my eyes, ducking my head into my knees. My head was pounding with pain now…

"You scared me!" I cried into my knees, fighting back the pained tears that bit at my eyes.

"Well, I didn't think you'd scare that easily," this someone, who seemed to be male, commented in his defense.

"If it makes you feel better, my head hurts really bad right now…" I told him.

"Well it should. You just head butted the Vampire King," he replied. I looked up, to see a gray skinned guy, floating on air with his arms crossed. He didn't have a red mark on his forehead, which wasn't surprising because he was a vampire.

"Wait! Don't vampires drink people's blood!" I cried, holding my arms up defensively, almost trying to hide myself from him.

"No, just the color red," he replied without flinching. I slowly lowered my eyes.

"Interesting…" I commented, still eyeing him suspiciously. He laughed lightly at my behavior, making me feel embarrassed. I blushed and looked away from him.

"What! Where I'm from, Vampires are considered evil tricksters! You never heard of any different!" I told him unhappily. I glared at Chunk when I realized he didn't budge when I'd screamed.

"Could that possibly be the… Ice Kingdom?" he asked, pretending to lean on his elbows as he floated above me.

"Possibly," I answered, letting my eyes wander to the sky.

"So then, what brings you here?" he inquired.

"Prince Gumball and Fionna became overwhelmingly awkward," I told him, actually giving the truth since that was automatic.

"OH! That reminds me! Is your name Martin… Marlin… Marty… what was it again? OH! Marshall Lee?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what of it?" he replied.

"Apparently Fionna was looking for you, which made Prince Gumball unhappy and then caused the situation to be uncomfortable for me," I informed him. I finally returned to looking at him. He seemed to be thinking now. I yawned softly.

"Well, she knows where to find me," he said suddenly. I jumped.

"I'm tired," I yawned again. He sighed.

"Hey! You can't sleep until you tell me what your name is! You know mine!" he cried, trying to get me to tell him, but I fell asleep.

_**Please Review!**_

**A special thank you to:**

**Bigslayerguyman**

**and**

**Bunnii Bounce~**

**who have accounts and reviewed my story~! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own Adventure Time. ((surprise, surprise))**

Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning in a house, which freaked me out because I didn't expect to be anywhere when I woke up. Then I saw Marshall Lee floating about. I automatically jumped in surprise.

"Well, you're jumpy this morning," he commented. I stared at him in vague displeasure.

"Did you carry me to your house?" I inquired, kind of disturbed by the sudden change of scenery.

"You never answered _my _question," he pointed out, "What's your name?" I stared at him.

"Will you answer my question first?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. He returned my gaze, thus we had a short-lived staring contest.

"Fine!" I finally broke. I found out that he wouldn't fall for answering my question first, "My name is Fuyuko."

"I did carry you here. I had to find out your name since you knew mine," Marshall Lee told me. I nodded, finding this strangely reasonable in my mind. Besides, sleeping on a couch is much more comfortable compared to sleeping on a random rock face beneath the stars.

"Can you go out into the sunlight?" I asked curiously.

"With an umbrella," he answered. I nodded my understanding. My eyes scanned the room, and I realized Chunk wasn't there.

"Ahhh!" I gasped, "We left Chunk!" I ran outside, leaving the vampire king very much alone. I looked around before realizing I had no idea where I was going. I ran back into Marshall Lee's house, panting.

"Can you help me find him?" I inquired hopefully. Marshall Lee crossed his arms.

"Now, why would I do that?" he replied. I tapped my lower lip for a while before answering.

"I'll show you where a field of _red_ flowers is," I tried, hoping bribery would work. An excited glint flashed through his dark eyes.

"Sounds exciting," he said, grabbing an umbrella. Marshall Lee directed me to where he had found me and Chunk last night. I stared at the black cat hair that was left with a melancholy expression upon my pale face.

"He's gone!" I cried unhappily. Marshall Lee crossed his arms over his chest once again. He let out a soft sigh.

"He's probably looking for you," he told me. I tapped my lower lip in thought.

"Oh! He probably went to get Cake and Fiona to help him find me!" I said, reassuring myself a little. Marshall Lee nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and those two are adventurers. They'll definitely help Chunk," he added. I let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Okay... So, I just have to wait for them to find me!" I finalized cheerily.

"Can we go to that field now?" Marshall Lee asked. I looked over at the floating vampire king.

"Alright, but we have to travel through the Land of Fire," I informed him. He held his hand out to me.

"We'll fly over it then," Marshall Lee replied. I stared at his hand for a moment. Then I placed my hand in his, and he picked my up like a princess in his arms. We flew over the Land of Fire, and while we were flying, I had to hold the umbrella for him. I pointed the field out to him, which I could barely see with all the treetops. He landed in the middle of the field. I stared at all of the frozen over poppies. It made me sad.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud. I looked over at him nervously.

"I don't know..." I answered, "But I think the Ice Queen found out that I left." Marshall Lee stared at me.

"Do you think she captured Chunk?" he asked. My heart dropped to my toes as I considered that possibility. I stared at him, my eyes stretched wide in a look of horror.

"We need to find Fiona and Cake pronto!" I cried in worry. Marshall Lee shook his head.

"Hey. There's no _we_ in it this time. I've already fulfilled our agreement," he told me, "Besides... I don't want anything to do with that pervy Ice Queen." I stared at him in disbelief.

"But... Marshall Lee!" I gasped, not wanting to be left alone.

"What?" he asked, already beginning to float away.

"Could you at least help me find Cake and Fiona?" I inquired nervously. I had never been alone before. Chunk had always been there with me. He gazed at me.

"No," he answered. Tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Oh... Okay," I whispered, turning my back to the vampire. I was really scared of being left completely and utterly alone. Marshall Lee tapped my shoulder lightly.

"Hey... If you're scared just say so. I'll help you," he said, being nice to me for the first time since I'd met him. I stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Re-really?" I asked. He nodded solemnly.

**A song that goes with this chapter, which I realized after I finished the thing, is _The Distance_ by Hot Chelle Ray. I do not own the song, of course. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Adventure Time. ONWARD!**

Chapter 4

Marshall Lee floated beside, behind and in front of me as we trudged through the forest toward Fiona's house. I stopped for a moment, letting out a loud sigh.

"I forgot how exhausting walking is," I breathed, sitting beneath a random tree. Marshall Lee followed me in silence.

"Well, at least we can see her house now," he pointed out, happy to be underneath some more shade, even if it was only for a little while. I looked up and saw the house. It seemed to be miles away from where we were. I groaned.

"I'm so tired!" I complained while standing. Marshall Lee patiently waited on me. I trudged forward across the open field. He reluctantly followed me, cringing slightly due to how hot it was. It was cooler in the rocky area he lived in.

"After we find Fiona, I'm leaving," he reminded me. I sighed. I almost didn't want him to. What if we saw Prince Gumball again, and things became awkward AGAIN? I didn't know how I'd handle that situation. I couldn't run away... I was too exhausted.

"Okay..." I replied, keeping my protests to myself. He'd probably assume I liked him as... BLEK! I didn't want to seem clingy or weird either. We met Cake outside of Fiona's house.

"Oh, hello Fuyuko and Marshall Lee," Cake purred happily, padding up to us as the giant black horse came into view. I felt a strange sinking feeling in my stomach. _Great, Prince Gumball IS here..._

"Is... Prince Gumball here?" I asked, hoping my gut was wrong. I could tell that Marshall Lee was all ready prepared to leave me.

"Oh, PG? Yeah. He's here, but PG and Fiona are talking at the moment, so you'll have to wait to talk to either," Cake replied.

"Oh... kay..." I said, catching the slight hint Cake dropped.

"Well, looks like you're all good to go... So, I'll just be taking my-"

"NO NO NO NO NO no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" I gasped, grabbing his arm. He stared at me in surprise.

"What? I told you-"

"Please don't leave me alone with those two!" I begged him. Marshall Lee sighed softly.

"Fine..." he acquiesced. I smiled at him thankfully. I released his wrist and noticed Cake was watching Prince Gumball exit the house with Fiona directly behind him.

"Oh! Hey, Marshall Lee!" Fiona called, waving at the vampire. The Vampire King frowned slightly as she wandered over.

"Hey," he said, and I could tell he could also feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Fiona... I need your help..." I interjected. The blonde girl immediately gave me her full attention, which was a bit surprising.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeming to be all business when I said the word 'help'.

"We think Chunk has been captured by the Ice Queen," I informed her, gesturing slightly to Marshall Lee, who really looked like he wanted to leave. I bit my lip nervously as Fiona gasped.

"We have to save him!" she cried. I turned to Marshall Lee.

"Thank you," I said as he floated away. He appeared to be sulking a bit. Fiona grabbed my hand and dragged me along toward the Ice Kingdom. I let out a surprised gasp and as much as I wanted Chunk back, I really didn't want to go back to the Ice Kingdom. I did my best to swallow my fear and keep up with the natural hero, Fiona.

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well, hello there. I certainly made you guys wait a _long_ time. I had this written a week ago... on wide ruled paper... So it came out super short. ;-;  
><strong>

**Marshall Lee: Took you long enough! Besides, I'm not even in this chapter! That's not cool!  
><strong>

**Me: I'm sorry! Please forgive me! DX  
><strong>

**Anyways, disclaimer bunnies!  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer-_ I own my face, this plot and Fuyuko... My cat, Chunk, owns Chunk. And Adventure Time owns itself.  
><strong>

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Fiona dragged me through the ice covered fields as a familiar air settled around me. The cold didn't bring goosebumps up onto my skin like it did for Fiona. I was used to feeling a bit cold. I wanted to tell Fiona to leave me behind every time we passed something familiar. It was the Ice Kingdom, and I had returned. Fiona looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"I can't wait to kick the Ice Queen's butt!" she cheered enthusiastically. I returned her smile with a half-hearted one. I was scared and beginning to feel nauseated. My instincts were screaming at me to run away. It was almost like being torn in half.

_I can't give up now! Marshall Lee helped me a lot! What would he think if I gave up now?_

I took in a deep breath, my internal battle finally being settled with Marshall Lee's help... I was really indebted to him. I had to figure out a way to thank him. I stared ahead, running along after Fiona with the occasional shard of ice shooting up as it shattered beneath our feet. As we trekked our way up a snowy hill, the Ice Castle came into sight.

"Are you two ready?" Cake asked. Fiona smiled, grabbing the hilt of her sword. I nodded my agreement.

"Let's go!" Fiona cheered, jumping up on Cake's back. She hoisted me up next, and Cake jumped in through one of the castle's large windows.

"Give Chunk back!" Fiona yelled, shattered glass all around her feet, adorning her pale skin with a few scratches. The Ice Queen held a cup of coffee to her lips while a penguin attended to her every need.

"Oh, hello there. What is it that you said you needed?" she asked innocently. Fiona narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Give me back my best friend!" I cried, swept up in all of Fiona's courage. The Ice Queen looked at me with a creepy smile upon her face. She set the cup down.

"Well, Fiona... Don't you think a best friend is best saved by their very, best friend?" the Ice Queen asked, the repetitive phrase easily confusing us.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah... Sure, I guess," Fiona replied, still trying to make sense of the Ice Queen's words.

"Well, then. You must keep your word and allow Fiona to save Chunk all on her own," the Ice Queen sighed nonchalantly. My eyes widened in fear and my heart rate sped up. She looked at me like a cat would look at a bird.

"What!? I didn't agree to that!" Fiona denied angrily.

"Where is he?" I asked, trying to put on a brave face.

"He's not here... He's probably somewhere in the Nightmare Jungle by now," the Ice Queen answered, "Now get out of my house! You're ruining my tea time!"

Cake and Fiona brought me back to their house, and all of us were a little low on spirit.

"A hero has to keep their word," Fiona muttered.

"We're sorry, Fuyuko, honey," Cake added on to Fiona's mutterings. I looked up at them, knowing full well that my face was probably as pale as a ghost's.

"It's fine... I'll just... go by myself. I'm sure it'll be fine..." I lied through my teeth. Cake actually looked worried for me.

"Oh! I know!" Fiona cried, jumping up from her couch in excitement. I stared at her, wondering if I shouldn't have been startled by this.

"What is it, Fiona?" Cake asked, looking incredibly curious. Fiona turned to me excitedly.

"You came here with Marshall Lee, right?" she continued. Cake looked at me, waiting patiently on my answer.

"Y-yeah..." I replied, stuttering under their intense gazes. Fiona smiled and giggled happily like she'd discovered the cure for cancer.

"Fiona? What are you getting at, honey?" Cake asked, growing impatient with the overly dramatic girl.

"Well, Fuyuko. You should ask Marshall Lee to help you!" My eyes widened to the point that they might actually fall out of their sockets.

"Oh, no no no no no no no..." _I can't possibly._

__**Yup. this was short. SHORT. AHHH! I'm cycling backwards again! Just when I started making longer chapters! NYOOOOO!  
><strong>

**Regardless, It'd be amazing if you reviewed!  
><strong>

**Marshall Lee: Yeah! Review for more of the amazing Vampire King! :D  
><strong>


End file.
